


Brother

by Hector_X_Paris



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, Longing, Other, protective brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hector_X_Paris/pseuds/Hector_X_Paris
Summary: Ramses would always love his brother. Even after everything, he could never hate him. Never. NO SMUT!





	Brother

****

Ramses sighed as he returned from another mission for the Rider class. He was tired, achy and just in a bad mood in general as the mission had taken place in the hot, scorching deserts of his old kingdom.

Don’t get the wrong idea, he was happy to be in the heat of his homeland. But without his beloved brother and wife by his side, it just wasn’t the same. How they would all walk through the gardens and how he and Nefertiti would give anyone the evil eye when they eyed his brother.

There was no denying that his brother was an exotic beauty and he just had the aura of being someone easy to approach and talk to. Which he was, but those vultures would taint his pure little brother and he promised both his mother and father to look after him as they traversed the afterlife.

Even when they were at odds against each other, he made sure his brother was well cared for. He even cornered his brother’s so called ‘wife’, he didn’t like her, he didn’t KNOW her and that worried him. She was all buddy buddy with his brother-who he had not seen in 40 years-and Moses said their married! Nefertiti disliked the woman, as she thought she was simply married to Moses to get out of an arranged marriage that he father would no doubt push on her; once she had learned she was the oldest of the chieftain of her tribe.

He wanted her out of the picture, but left her alone for his brother’s happiness. He cared not for the Hebrews and would have gladly let them go...but the gods liked the temples they constructed and forced him to keep them.

They destroyed his relationship with Moses and his son had to pay the price. He would never had gone after Moses if the people hadn’t rallied for his head. In the end he would have merely kept Moses confined to his personal rooms for the rest of his life and merely use a dead soldier's head to show his people. He would never hurt his little brother.

He had promised after all.

He had no clue if Moses was a heroic spirit or not. His best guess would be Caster or Ruler, because of his legend. He scoffed when he remembered that Ritsuka told him that people doubted Moses existed.

He did. Ramses would fight anyone on that fact.

And he did.

_Many times._

He had no regrets nor shame.

_ Fight him. _

With another heavy sigh he entered his room, he was the only occupant. Partially by demand and the other for hope that he and his brother might share a room like when they were children.

One half of the room was fit egyptian royalty, fit for Ramses and the other was warm with clothe and tapestries made by King David. Ramses had a fit of shyness when asking the Israel King who merely gave a joyful laugh and presented the warm colored artwork a few days later.

He often found himself on that side of the room, smelling the scent that was so like his brother. The sun, sand and spices. And the oddly strange smell of the nile that was often in his brother’s hair; even covered head to toe in mud, his hair would always smell of the nile.

“Hey, Ramses,” Ritsuka’s voice echoed in his head.

“Yes Master,” he inquired, picking up his staff and heading to the door.

“I’ve got an Egyptian Servant here and was wondering if you could show him around. Cleo and Nic are out on a materials gathering so they are out of commission,” She asked sheepishly.

“Of course. I shall be there in a moment,” he replied, already nearly to the summoning chamber.

He held little hope it was his brother. After three times...well that killed any and all hope that his brother would be summoned here.

Was to be expected. A prophet as important as his brother shouldn’t be fighting.

As he entered the control room, he took notice to the other three servants there.

“It is simply an honor to meet you,” He heard Jeanne gush, shaking the person’s hand no doubt.

“I never would have imagined,” Martha breathed, seemingly starstruck.

“Anything is possible here in Chaldea,” George gave a booming laugh and Ramses felt his heart freeze when the person of their attention spoke.

“Haha. Please I am nothing of great importance. Merley like you Jeanne d’Arc. A man who answered the call of God and did his great work to help his people.”

“Brother,” Ramses brokenly whispered, stumbling down the stairs. The noise made people turn and Ramses was able to clearly see the face of his beloved younger brother.

He was the same as every. A youthful, beautiful face; framed by soft white locks of hair which drew attention to his bright glowing lilac eyes. Which were now clouded with worry.

“Brother,” oh. How could Ramses forget his brother’s sweet voice. He felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes and his breath quicken. “Oh, goodness.”

His sweet, caring little brother rushed over, his face contorted with worry. Worry for him.

“M..moses,” Ramses gasped, bring his brother into a bone crushing embrace. “Oh sweet, sweet little brother. Have the Gods blessed me to meet you once more.”

“Yes,” Moses breathed in his ear. Ramses vaguely heard the master and saints leave. “God has too blessed me to see you once more.”

Ramses refused to let go, fearing that everything was nothing more than a dream and he would wake up with his arms cold; inside that cold room with no other occupant.

“I will no disappear,” He heard his brother chuckle.

“I leave you alone for one moment and you disappear for 4 decades,” Ramses muttered, losing his grip slightly, but refusing to release him.

“Haha. Well that does tend to happen when you find love, marry and settle down,” He joked, making Ramses slightly irked at the mention of his wife.

“Enough of this. It is late and I have come from many a mission, but I wish to spend time with you. Come to our room.”

“Hmm. I was told I was to share a room with King David,” Moses hummed as Ramses lead them out of the room.

“Never,” He boomed. “You are my brother in all but blood! Tis only natural we share a room!”

“Same as ever brother,” Moses gave a fond chuckle.

“Would you expect any less of me?!”

“Never! I would be both worried and shocked if you weren't!”

“Cheeky…”

“Hehe..”

They joked heading down the hall, Ramses was sure that his cheeks would be sore come morning...but none of that really mattered.

His brother was here with him and though they were in war; they were on the same side. He would fight alongside his brother and be the older brother he once was, once more. He couldn’t ask for anything better.

Yes. Everything would be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot. I was watching the Prince of Egypt a few days go and was playing F/GO at the same time. Then this was birthed from that. 
> 
> In Ozymandias' Bio it states that he held no malice toward his brother after everything and simply accepted that they would no longer be able to be together. So I kinda took that and how he was protective of Moses in the movie and made this. I also believed that if Ramses had let the Hebrews go and Moses came back to spend some time with his nephew...Ramses would hate his wife. Just for simply being a woman who married his brother and he doesn't know her..and he no likey. 
> 
> Comment on what you think!


End file.
